


Sweet and Salty

by sleapyGazelle



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Cruise Ships, Fluff and Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleapyGazelle/pseuds/sleapyGazelle
Summary: Trevor and Sypha get a pleasant surprise while on vacation.





	Sweet and Salty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge with my friends. Fandom/characters: castlevania trio; Setting: cruise ship; Word to incorporate: "armistice"

The salty breeze brushes across her face, and Sypha takes a deep breath. She’s far more used to tasting blood in the air than tasting the ocean. She sighs, letting her eyes drift open. Clear baby blue extends out before her eyes, trying to disorient her. She smiles at the attempt. But something still feels...missing. 

She gets up off the lawn chair and saunters across the deck. Other cruise passengers pass her by, blissfully unaware of the power that surges just beneath her skin. A couple of them throw curious glances at the remnants of her quickly healing cuts and bruises. She ignores the stares and strolls on, seeking out one vagrant in particular.

She finds Trevor in their shared room, leaning back on the bed and tossing a yoyo. 

“We are literally on a cruise,” she scolds, by way of greeting. “And you’re sulking inside?”

“I’m not sulking inside,” he protests. 

She raises an eyebrow and looks around at the room that is very much inside, then pointedly at him.

He chuckles, then closes his eyes and sighs, admitting, “We spent so many months in the outdoors on our travels, and now that we’re on vacation, I just want to be closed in.” 

She looks at him sympathetically, going over to join him on the bed. She says nothing, merely leaning back next to him and wrapping an arm around his broad shoulders.

“I keep thinking about Alucard,” he says to the ceiling.

The name sends a shiver down her spine and a pang through her heart. 

“We left him all alone to grieve his father, _in_ his childhood home, for God’s sake.”

‘He would’ve _needed_ to be alone in order to grieve openly at all,” she insists. “You know that, Trevor.’

“I _know_ ,” he says, and Sypha has to hold back an amused eye-roll at how much it sounds like a whine.

“You _miss_ him,” she sing-songs.

“Of course he does,” a third voice cuts in. “Who else is around to whisper sweet nothings in his ear?”

The sarcastic deadpan is unmistakable.

“Alucard!” Trevor and Sypha exclaim at once, getting to their feet.

“What are you doing here?” Trevor demands rudely. But even he can’t mask his happiness at seeing Alucard, and it trickles into his voice.

Alucard merely smirks before lounging on the now empty bed in one enviably smooth motion. “To answer your question,” he says softly, once he is sufficiently relaxed, “I did say I would join you when the time was right. And now that the war has reached armistice, and sulking in the castle has gotten to be mundane, the time felt right.”

“And you can just appear onto a ship in the middle of the sea, can you?” Trevor asks.

Alucard throws him a look that clearly means ‘well, obviously.’

“We are on _vacation_ ,” Sypha says, for the second time. “When will you two get over yourselves?”

Alucard looks away. He runs a long arm along its width, as if measuring it. “This bed is...small,” he mutters, mostly to himself.

“Well, I know a place all three of us can fit easily,” Sypha chimes in. With her trademark mischievous grin, she turns to lead the way back onto the deck. 

Trevor pockets his yoyo and follows her. “Coming, Alucard?” he asks over his shoulder.

“Adrian.”

“What?”

“Call me Adrian. Please,” he adds.

Trevor exchanges a glance with Sypha, and then the two of them grin widely at...Adrian.

“You got it, Adrian,” Sypha says heartily, feeling the name on her tongue. “Belnades, Adrian, and Belmont! That’s got a nice ring to it.”

“I’m _still_ last?” Trevor demands incredulously, as the three step out into the open air and link hands. “How am I _still_ last?”

“Just enjoy the ocean, Belmont.” But the bite of her words is ruined by the feeling with which she squeezes his hand.


End file.
